


早安，弟弟二

by CBA1007



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:38:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBA1007/pseuds/CBA1007





	早安，弟弟二

“黄明昊，你快给我解开。”被抱回房间的陈立农立刻变得张牙舞爪。只是还未碰到人就软了下去。  
“好啊。”狼崽子笑眯眯回答。  
俯下身舔了舔陈立农身下的两颗囊袋，意料之中看到竖立的那根柱体一阵颤抖。  
“乖，哥哥跟我说。”诱哄似地开口。  
“我以后再也不出去乱勾引人。乖。”  
“我没有。”陈立农撇过头。

黄明昊倒也不恼，两根手指顺着早已滴水的后穴差了进去。  
摸索了一会儿，食指按住凸起点让陈立农软下腰，瘫的像一滩水。  
食指抽出来伴随着令人脸红的挽留声。  
解下下身的禁锢，白浊的精液喷在陈立农小腹上。星星点点的一些撒在唇边，眼角。  
陈立农就是他的天使，诱引地将唇角的精液舔进嘴里，软乎乎黏腻腻的一声“甜。”让黄明昊立刻缴枪投降。

性器在后穴蹭了蹭尽数插了进去，肠壁不管来几回都想第一次那么紧致。想好的语句全忘了。男人是用下半身思考的动物，不知道是哪个先知说的富有哲理的话。  
陈立农耳垂生的小巧，舔一舔变红。没用耳洞，黄明昊在做爱时最喜欢轻轻咬住那里，然后带着绵湿的吻舔舐陈立农左侧耳旁的痣。

身下收到了冷落，陈立农不安分扭着腰肢退出来。摸索着又坐了回去。  
满足的尖叫从他嘴里传出来别有一般风味。

他的哥哥是一个尤物。就像前面说的，应该锁在一个只有他们的屋子里，狠狠艹干。


End file.
